Once Upon a Finchel Summer
by leamichelegleek
Summary: This is my first fanfiction; i hope you guys love it! if you dont absolutely love finchel, i suggest you dont read it  : this story is about the summer vacation after nationals. and finchel love. of course! read,review,and ENJOY! 3
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

Rachel's POV

Dear diary:

Well what can I say? Life is great! Losing nationals was definitely worth it; I had been waiting a rough 6 months to finally kiss Finns lips, and I did. I realized that Finn is my one true love, and my best friend. It's now summer vacation and every day since school let out a week ago, I've been with him. On the last day of school we all drove to pucks house for a big glee get-together. At about 9 or 10 Finn and I escaped all the commotion by sneaking to the upstairs bathroom. Finally, we could be alone! I brushed my lips against his and pulled myself close to his body. I felt his warm breath on my face and his strong arms around me. When he's close to me, I feel safe. When I kiss him, the world becomes still and everything is motionless. There's only us; no one else. All of the sudden I was snapped back to reality. There was a loud knocking on the door.

"Is anybody in there?" I heard Puck ask.

"shit." I heard Finn murmur under his breath. Finn whispered quickly, "Rach, get in the shower. Ill be screwed if Puck finds out your in here too."

I did as he said, quickly and quietly I jumped into the shower. I heard the door open and Finn explain his disappearance. "Sorry man, the pasta salad tore me up!"

I tried not to laugh out loud; Finn is famous for his horrible excuses.

Puck didn't say anything…he pushed Finn out of his bathroom and closed the door. I froze. If puck finds out I'm in here….

I held my breath, afraid to move a muscle. Then I realized… it's really Zizes who would rip my head off and eat my insides out if puck found me in the shower!

2 minutes later, I heard him walk out of the bathroom. I waited another minute just to be sure. I quickly walked out of the bathroom and walked downstairs. I tried to make it look like I didn't come from upstairs. I nonchalantly walked to the kitchen, joined in the conversation, and gave Finn a flirty wink.

After the party, I hopped in Finns truck. I was surprised to find Artie and Sam in the backseat. "There staying at my house tonight," Finn clarified. I scowled. I was hoping Finn would take us to a McDonald's parking lot to make-out and crab a quick McCafѐ. Finn leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "don't worry, babe. We'll have alone time tomorrow."

I smiled. I think he can read my mind.


	2. Going for a Run

Chapter 2

Rachel's POV

My first month of summer was full of memories, love, tears, and laughter.

But first we need to start with what happened on the first day.

I woke up when Phoebe (my cat) pounced on my stomach. I yawned and pushed her off my bed onto the floor. I looked and found that she had thrown up on my favorite stockings! But it was okay because all I needed today was my cute pink running outfit. I reread the text-message Finn sent me that morning.

"Hey baby wanna go 4 a run? Text me when ur ready, I'll pick u up and bring u 2 my place :)"

I smiled. And replied:

"I'd love 2! Leave now :) im almost ready!"

I jumped out of my bed and opened my closet. I grabbed the pink exercise outfit. It was a hot pink sports bra and a cute little skirt that made my butt look great. I put it on fast and ran downstairs and grabbed a quick banana smoothie. In 5 minutes I heard a familiar knock on the door. I opened it slightly and peeked my head out to see the love of my life…Finn Hudson!

"Hey babe," he smiled.

"One minute, I have to clean up cat puke! You can come in if you want." It was then when I realized…what I said was not flirty in the slightest way.

"Of course Rach…" I could tell he was grossed out.

I ran upstairs and into my bedroom. My hair was in a cheerio-like ponytail, except sloppy and a bedazzled pink headband was on my head. I was humming 'happy days are here again'. I grabbed the filthy stockings and ran to the laundry room right outside my door. I threw them in the hamper and grabbed a hoodie to wear over my sports bra. I flowed downstairs and gave Finn a big smile.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, you are sooo damn beautiful!" Finn let out.

I smiled and answered shyly, "Thanks Finn,"

We walked out to his truck and got in. Finn turned on the radio and the song faithfully came on. Me and him naturally started singing it like at our first Regionals. It was then when Finn had told me he loved me for the first time. At the end of the song, Finn leaned into me and surprised me with a big kiss. I accepted it gratefully and we sat there for 30 seconds kissing passionately. Suddenly the car unexpectedly lurched forward. I let out a little shriek and instinctively looked to Finn. I realized he was just as startled. Finn accidently stepped on the gas! We glanced at each other and started laughing. His face was just too priceless! "I'm sorry Finny; did I kiss you too hard?" I joked with him. "Nahh. It was PERFECT!" he replied just as light-hearted. I giggled and looked up at him. "I love you," I said, meaning it with every bone in my body. "I love you too," Finn replied.

When we got to his house, Finns mom greeted me with an inviting hug. "Mrs. Carole, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm great Rachel, about to leave for a business trip down in Columbus. Finn I'll be home on Wednesday. Tonight if I'm correct Burt is going straight from work to a friend's house to watch the Reds baseball game. He won't be home until late, if he even comes at all. He might just pass out on Ben's couch like he usually does if the games late. You guys stay safe." She pecked Finn on the cheek. Me and Finn said goodbye and watched her leave. When her car rolled out of the driveway and down the street, we left for our run. I kept on trying with all my might to keep up with him…even though I knew he was going easy on me. We were talking for a while, about Glee, Finn's upcoming birthday, us. After a while it got hard to talk and run at the same time, so we ran in silence. When we stopped after a whole loop, I peeled off my hoodie. "Wow," Finn said panting. "You look so hot in that sports bra."

"Thanks Finn, you really know how to make me feel pretty, even if I'm hot and sweaty," I said, grinning.

When we finally reached Finns familiar cul-de-sac, he suggested, "Hey rach, lets jump in my pool."

I nodded. "Good idea!" Finn opened the side-gate and led me to where his pool was. It was big and wide. There was a little fountain on the far side that looked like a little waterfall. I heard a big splash and saw Finn rise to the surface. I followed and jumped in too. When I floated up, I flipped my hair back and smirked because Finns hair was spiked up from the water. I didn't say anything, because I thought it was adorable. Finn picked me up and sat me on a floaty. I took his face in my hands and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my body and got closer to me. _This is only the first official day of summer. _I thought, and smiled. This was going to be the best summer of my life!

Finn pulled away and asked, "Rachel, do you want to go out to dinner tonight, just us?"

I looked up at him and nodded, "That would be so amazing,"

"Well we need to get out start getting ready," He said flirtatiously. I knew something was up.

"It's only 11 in the morning?" I said, puzzled.

"Oh. Well you need to get the chlorine off your body before anything." He smiled.

"You want me to take a shower with you?"

"Come on Rach, its summer vacation. No ones home. Parents are at work, Kurt's with Blaine, its okay."

I didn't want to say no, because it seemed like fun, and he was right. Its summer. Time to be spontaneous for once.

I sighed. "Okay Fine, you win."

"Yessssss!" Finn whispered to himself. I smiled. I couldn't help it! I loved making Finn happy.  
>I swam with Finn to the other side of the pool. He got out and then I did. I walked behind him and when he didn't expect it. I pushed him in again. He floated up and flipped his hair. I giggled.<p>

"What was that for?" he asked treading water.

"ohhh, nothing," I grinned. He pulled himself out of the water and I ran towards the back door so he couldn't push me in. I took my towel off and dried him off. We went in the house and upstairs. I walked into his room and looked at the little goldfish on his dresser.

"Water's warm!" I heard him yell across the hall.

"Coming!" I called back and walked to the bathroom.

I opened the door and walked into the steam-filled room. Finn was already in the shower, humming a little tune.

I took off my sports bra and pulled my skirt off my hips. I was taking my hair out of the pony-tail when I heard the shower curtain shift.

"DON'T LOOK FINN!" I hollered.

"Sorry!" I heard him apologize. I shook my head, smiling, and walked over to where Finn was bathing. I got in quietly. Finn was facing the faucet rinsing off his face. I put my hands and his shoulder and spun him around. "W-w-wooow." Finn gulped with wide eyes.

I laughed at him and reached around him to turn the water cold.

"Thanks for that." Finn smiled. I got under the water with him and we kissed, in the pouring rain of the shower. The water was so cold and his body against mine was so warm. I got a sponge started scrubbing him. He got his shampoo and started washing my hair. I knew I would smell like a guy the rest of the day, but was that such a bad thing?

We got out of the shower and dried each other off. I grabbed the towel from him and wrapped it around me, running too his room. He gave me his gym shorts and jacket to wear home.

In the car we were singing to the radio and laughing. My hair was starting to dry in little ringlets.

"You should wear your hair like that tonight," Finn said smiling. "I think you look beautiful when you're natural."

I was in my room getting ready and texting my friends. Then I remembered Finn's words as I said goodbye to him. _"I'll pick you up at 7, okay?"_

"I need to get a dress!" I said to myself as I texted Kurt and Mercedes.

"Hey guys! I was wondering if u wanna go shopping? I need to buy a dress 4 my date w/ Finn tonight!"

In under a minute Kurt replied:

"Shopping is my forte; you have come to the right person! Err, people."

"YAY! Can't wait! Meet me at the mall in 10?"

"Sounds good. Cedes is with me."

I took my daddy's car and drove myself to the mall.

I sat on a bench near the entrance, looking into store windows and singing quietly to myself.

Mercedes and Kurt walked in and found me.

"Hey guys!" I stood up quickly.

"Why do you smell like Old Spice High Endurance Hair and Body Wash?" Kurt glared at me.

"What?" I asked, pretending to seem confused.

"Don't play stupid little miss bathes with my brother." Kurt said with an enormous amount of attitude.

I folded my arms. "I have no idea what you're talking about. If you must know I completely ran out of my hair necessities, and was forced to use my dads' shampoo.

Kurt looked at me doubtedly. "Well your dads have the same product as my brother. Or in other words, your cuddle cake Finn Hudson" He said folding his arms.

Mercedes joined in, "Does it really matter? All I know is we need is to find Rachel the perfect dress. And I know the perfect place to look."

"Forever 21!" I squealed.

"Uhhh, no. I found a store the other day, has adorable dresses, all of which couldn't fit me, but they are perfect for you!" Mercedes smiled.

I jumped up and down, "Yay! Thank you so much Mercedes!" I hugged her.

Kurt clapped his hands together, "Let's get shopping!"


	3. Dinner Date

Chapter 3

Rachel's POV

We walked over to the store Mercedes was talking about. Mercedes took my hand and walked in with me. I froze and nearly fainted. Everything was so preppy and chic. There were plaid skirts, argyle sweaters, knee length socks, adorable cardigans, even cute little ballet flats. "Oh….my….god!" I exclaimed. I thought I was looking at myself when I saw the manikin at the front of the store. Kurt and Mercedes grabbed both of my hands and pulled me to the dress section. All the dresses where frilly with ruffles, bows, polka-dots, and flower prints. "How did I not know about this store before?" I asked myself. Mercedes shrugged and picked up a pretty blue sleeved dress with a confetti print and a tie around belt. "Try it on."

I walked over to the dressing room and tried it on. It was silky and comfortable. I spun around in front of the mirror, admiring myself. I walked out and exclaimed, "Tah Dah!"

"Sooooo cute," Mercedes said

"I think it's the one," Kurt smiled.

"I love it! And I think Finn will too!" I cried.

We walked over to the cash register and bought the dress. "Where to next?" I asked.

"There's a starbucks upstairs in the food court. And right next store is some Chinese food, we can get lunch!" Kurt suggested.

Me and Mercedes nodded and we rode the escalator up to the second floor. We walked to the starbucks and ordered our drinks. Mercedes spoke up, "I'll have one Grande nonfat mocha, one Caffé Latte, aaaannnddd…" she paused to look at the menu, "one Iced Caramel Macchiato."

Me and Kurt both said in unison, "you know our coffee order?"

"Yes, of course!" Mercedes said. "We get coffee almost every time we're together!"

We grabbed our drinks and walked to a table. We all sat down and started talking. "Kurt, how are Blaine and you? I haven't really seen him lately." I said.

"Good, I was disappointed he couldn't come to the Glee party last night, he had a Warblers one to attend!" Kurt replied.

Mercedes joined in, "I plan on having another one soon, maybe late June?"

"Finns birthday is on the 29th! What if we had a surprise birthday party for him!" I smiled.

"Where would it be?" Kurt asked.

"Probably at my house," I assumed. "But my dads…..."

"We need to get them out of the picture. Parties aren't fun if there are parents involved." Mercedes added.

"Hopefully they'll leave town for business. They do often, and besides, we should have it a few days before so it's not obvious we're throwing him a birthday party!" I pointed out.

"Make sure to ask if they have any upcoming business trips, but dont make it obvious you want them out of the house." Kurt said.

I looked at my clock, "6:00?," I got up. "My dads are going to be home in an hour, and I still need to get ready and make dinner for them."

"Are you taking off?" Kurt asked me.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks so much!" I jumped up and hugged both of them. "I think the surprise party is such a great idea! I'll keep you guys posted, and we'll probably see each other soon anyways."

"Have fun on your date tonight small fry," Mercedes smiled.

I waved goodbye and rode the escalator down and walked out toward the car. I got in, turned the radio on, and sang the whole way home.

I walked in and turned on the Funny girl soundtrack—on full blast. I opened my little cookbook that had all the recipes I love. I turned to the recipe labled 'Barley Risotto with Fava Beans, Corn and Mushrooms.

"Mmm, sounds good," I said to myself as I started boiling a package of beans.

30 minutes later, just as I was setting the table, my Dads walked in the door.

"Daddy!" I directed to both of them, running and hugging my parents like a young child.

"Dinner? Your great, Rachel!" My father smiled ear-to-ear.

"You guys came just in time!" I pulled back, "Come in! Unfortunatelt I wont be eating tonights meal I made, have to save my appetite. Tonight Finn's taking me out to dinner!"

"Where to?" asked my Dad, sitting down and drinking from a glass of wine he poured himself.

"Breadsticks," I said, spinning around in the mirror. "Like my dress I bought?"

"Stunning!" he said. "You have fun tonight."

I smiled and walked out to the front door.

I went to my porch swing to wait for Finn. His familiar jeep drove and parked in my driveway. Instead of me going to him, he came to me. He walked over to me and smiled. "You look gorgeous, babe." He kissed me lightly and took my hand in his. We walked over to his car and got in.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" I asked casually.

"Tomorrow's the first day of football camp, and afterwards, I don't think I have any plans."

"How long will it be?"

"From about 2 to 6….a really long time. I'll be dead after practice."

I smiled. Enough time for me to plan the perfect surprise birthday party for him.

We walked in. "Table for two please." I said to the hostess.

We followed her to the back, where she gave us a little table to sit at.

"Someone will be here for drinks in a minute." She said.

I turned my head and noticed Jessie, standing with a notepad in his hand, a few tables in front of us.

"Hey look! Jessie! Finn I'll be right back…" I said standing up and catching him before he left.

"Jessie!" I said hugging him. "Havent seen you in a long time!"

"Rachel! You look great!" he looked over my shoulder and saw finn sitting alone at our table. I noticed his smile faded a little.

"I didn't know you worked here!" I said, changing the subject fast.

"Its just a summer job." He said.

"I need one of those," I laughed.

"Hey I need to hit table 12 and then I'll get yours," he said nicely.

"Alright," I said turning around and walking back to Finn.

"Hey! Sorry about that. I had to say hi." I leaned over to him and kissed him and sat down.

"It's cool!" he said. "Where were we?"

Just then Jessie interrupted us, "What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a water." Finn said. "How about you, babe?

"I'll have a sweet tea," I said, setting the menu down.

"Okay I'll be back in a minute with your drinks." Jessie said and left.

"He hates me." Finn said, when Jessie wasn't in hearing distance.

"That's not true!" I said, reaching across the table and taking his hand.

"I feel like he's trying to win you back. Even though were dating." Finn said squeezing my hand.

"I wont let him. Never in my life." I said, giving Finn a warm smile.

"Here are your drinks," Jessie said. Setting our drinks on the table.

Finn took a big gulp of his water and then nearly spit it all over me. "What the hell?" he said, gagging.

"What's wrong?" I said, taking the glass and drinking from it.

I blinked and swallowed it down, wincing. "Eww….why'd he give you carbonated water?"

"He thinks he's funny." Finn said standing up. I got up and quickly sat him down.

"Finn, don't. It was probably a mistake!" I said. "We'll get you normal glass of water next time he comes."

"I don't really want to eat here anymore…" Finn said.

"That's fine. We'll get some fast food or something." I said getting up. I was kinda mad that Jessie did that too…and I didn't want him ruining our night.

We walked out to his car and got in. "Where to?" I asked him.

"where do you want to eat?" he asked me.

"I have an idea!" I said, smiling. "How about we make a picnic dinner and eat at the park near my house?"

"Sounds great!" He said, starting the car and driving away.

I pulled the car keys out of my purse and warned Finn once again.

"Remember," I whispered. No talking. My dads are upstairs and they think were still out.

"Okay." Finn said under his breath.

I quietly opened to door and tip-toed in. Phoebe ran to greet me and I scooped her up to hush her. We walked into my kitchen and got out a picnic basket and started filling it with food.

I made two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and put fruits and veggies in the basket. We left out the front door and left for the park up the street.

We got to the park and set up a little area in the grass. The moon was shining bright and there was a warm breeze. I took out the blanket and laid it out in front of us. We ate our dinner and lay under the stars.

"look, over there!" I pointed to a constellation over the lake. "It looks just like a music note."

"Look at that one, to the right." He pointed to constellation to the side of a house.

I giggled. "It kinda looks like a slushie!"

"That's what I was thinking…" he searched the sky for more. "See that?" He pointed to a huge, bright star right above us.

"The really bright one?" I asked.

"Its…..you." he said, his gaze fixed on it.

I paused, "It….doesn't look anything like me."

"It's the biggest and brightest star in the sky..." He turned to look at me. "It's a metaphor, for you." He leaned in and kissed me. My heart stopped.

I pulled back and got close to him. our body's were close and I could feel his heart beating.

I sat up and took his hands in mine and started singing:

_I must be crazy now_

_Maybe I dream too much_

_But when I think of you,_

_I long to feel your touch_

_To whisper in your ear_

_Words that are old as time_

_Words only you would hear_

_If only you were mine!_

_Wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you_

_Should've made my move_

_When you looked in my eyes_

'_Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do_

_And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie down by my side_

_I love you_

_Please say you love me to!_

Finn leaned in close, his hands in my hair. He sang:

_These three words_

_They could change our lives forever_

_And I promise you, that we will always be together._

_Till the end of time…_

We finished singing and looked at each other for a moment longer than usual. I wrapped my arms around him and whispered, "I love you," in his ear.


	4. Birthday Presents

Chapter 6

Rachel's POV

I was setting up the perfect surprise party with Brittany, Sam, and Mercedes. (Everyone else was coming later.)

"Hey Rachel, what are these thingys?" Brittany asked.

I looked at her in disbelief. "Those are streamers, Brittany. You hang them on the ceiling." I turned around and saw her wrapping them around a lamp.

I heard my phone buzzing in the kitchen, so I ran over and looked at the caller id. "Oh no." I said. I picked it up and answered it. "Hey Finny Bear!" I smiled.

"Hey! I was wondering if you want to hang out," Finn said.

"I thought you were at football camp?" I said, happy on the phone, but freaking out on the inside.

"It got canceled," Finn said. "Coach thought it might rain tonight."

"Oh, do you have any plans tonight?" I asked, pleading that he didn't.

"Nope, that's why I'm asking you! Do you want to hang out?"

"Uhh, I kinda have plans right now, I'll be busy until 8 o'clock, come over then!"

"What are you doing?"

I freaked out, searching for a realistic answer. "Brittany and Santana are over here, we are about to go to the mall together."

"Really? Cause after football camp got canceled, puck asked me if I wanted to go to the mall with him. I said no because I wanted to hangout with you!"

I smiled, "awe! What are you going to do now?"

"Just texted him and told him I can hangout. We should meet up! That would be so fun!"

I had heart failure. "Uhh...about to leave! Text me okay?"

"Okay bye," Finn said goodbye.

Fifteen minutes later Finn texted me, "Hey I can't find you."

"Me either!" I lied to him, having the perfect plan.

"Where r u?" he asked.

"The entrance, at American Mall!" I said.

"Great. We r at different malls :("

"What mall r u at?"

"Lima mall. The one ur at is 15 minutes away….guess were not meeting up."

"Awe! Oh well, I'll c u later then!"

"Ok bye!"

Good. Everything's going perfect! I thought to myself.

The doorbell rang. I opened it; Santana.

"Come in!" I said, welcoming her in. We continued to blow balloons and hang streamers. There was a big sign so when he came in the house he would know it was his birthday party.

Now more people were coming. Blaine, Kurt, Tina, Mike, Quinn and Artie all arrived. I welcomed the group in and gave them simple instructions for decorating the house.

"Hey Rachel, where are the drinks? And when I say drinks I'm not talkin cool-aid," said Santana, looking for the alcohol.

"There is none," I said, remembering my last house party.

"Wow, this better be one hell of a birthday party then." She said, plopping on the couch.

At 7:40, Noah and Zizes arrived.

"Noah, what's that?" I peered at the one beer bottle in his hand.

"I figured you wouldn't have any drinks…so this is for me!"

I took the bottle out of his hand, "If you get beer than everyone does. We can all share this one bottle!"

Noah moaned and walked into the living room where everyone was doing finishing touches and relaxing, waiting for Finn to come.

15 minutes later, Finns jeep rolled in my driveway.

"Quick! Everyone places!" I screamed.

The doorbell rang and I opened the door. Everyone popped out and screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY FINN!"

Finn smiled huge, "Oh my god!" I ran up and pecked him on the cheek. He looked at me and beamed. "You guys are the best!"

"Let's go downstairs!" I exclaimed.

We moved the party to my dad's basement. Everyone was mingling and laughing. I went to talk to Sam and Mercedes. Brittany and Santana joined too.

Finn's POV

Quinn came over and tapped me on the shoulder. "Hi Finn," she said, "I want to show you something."

I looked at her, "Umm, okay?"

Quinn motioned for me to follow her upstairs.

"Where are we going?" I demanded.

Quinn crossed her arms peevishly, "Somewhere where we can be ALONE!"

I stopped abruptly at the stairs, "Should I go get Rachel?"

"I'm not trying to lead you on." Quinn said impatiently. I looked into her cold eyes, and kept on walking.

I followed her into the kitchen.

Quinn stopped and spun around to face me.

"I don't trust you…" I started to say, knowing something wasn't right.

"Cant we just be friends?" Quinn asked me pleadingly.

I shrugged my shoulders and muttered, "I mean, I guess. If you're nice to Rachel. If your not, then no way."

"I'll be nice to her, but that's not why you're here."

Rachel's POV

I was walking towards the kitchen to refill a bowl of chips when I saw Finn and Quinn talking. I decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Why am I here?" I heard Finn test Quinn.

"For this," Quinn said as she grabbed Finn's face and forced it into a full on kiss. I blinked to make sure what I was seeing was real. I didn't realize until the china bowl slipped from my hands and shattered on the hard-wood floor that I had dropped it. Finn pulled back and looked at me, his expression a mix of surprise and confusion. I looked and saw a slow grin spread across Quinn's face. My eyes swelled with tears and I turned and ran.

"Rachel!" Finn cried.

I ignored him and ran out into the pouring rain.

"Rachel! Please Rachel wait up!"

I stopped in the middle of the road with my face in my hands, sobbing. Finn caught up to me and lifted my chin up. I noticed he was crying too.

"Why would you kiss her?" I wept.

"I didn't, I would never!" He stopped mid-sentence and kissed me. I hugged him and got on my tippy toes so I could kiss him back.

"I'm so sorry," Finn said, embracing me.

"Don't be," I said resting my head in the crook of his nick. "It's not your fault that she's a slut."

"C'mon I'm soaked, lets go inside," Finn suggested.

"I like it our here," I looked up so the rain could splash away any left-over tears on my face. Finn picked me up and carried me to the porch.

"Put me down!" I wiggled and squealed; this made him go even faster.

We finally reached the porch and Finn put me safe on the ground. I slapped his arm, and he kissed me back. I smiled and we sat on my porch swing. I was looking at the pavement. How the rain hit it, how it made pretty little designs that quickly faded away as a new rain drop took its place.

"What are you looking at?" Finn asked me, rubbing my back.

"The rain," I said. I looked at him; he was trying to see whatever I saw that was so magnificent.

I got up and took his hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Dancing in the rain!" I smiled and pulled him out into the rain.

"Remember last time I was dancing with you?" Finn said.

"I can teach you how to dance!" I said, making him spin me in a circle. I got close to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. We slow danced in the rain until a giant roll of thunder nearly knocked us both over. A huge lightning bolt lit up the sky. We both ran for our lives to the front porch and started laughing. "That scared the crap out of me!" I said, my knees still shaking. Finn hugged me and kissed the top of my head…. "Me too."

We walked downstairs to the basement. I was hoping no one would notice that we were gone, but when we walked downstairs hand in hand, it was like they had been waiting for us forever.

"Where have you two been?" interrogated Mercedes. If everyone wasn't already staring at us, now they were.

"I'm not sure if I want to know what they were doing," Quinn said, disgusted.

"Are you kidding me?" I screamed. "You just got done kissing my boyfriend and you have the freaking nerve to say that?" Now all the attention was pointed at Quinn. She flashed me a look of resentment and hatred. I saw Noah crack a smile. He was loving this.

"What?" I heard Artie say, his voice hushed to a whisper. Quinn looked down, ashamed and humiliated. She got up and ran out of the room. Everyone looked at each other with the same misperception.

Artie turned himself around and began to wheel away.

"Wait!" Sam said. "You have some explaining to do."

"I really, really don't want to talk about it…" Artie said, upset. I knew what happened, and I felt so bad for him. I let go of Finn's hand and went to talk to him. I pulled out a fold-up chair to sit on. I took his hand. The other one he was using to wipe tears. "How long were you guys going out? And why didn't any of us know?"

Artie sat up a little straighter in his wheelchair.

"We actually got together on the night of the last day of school. We wanted to make it a surprise to everyone, and honestly, I haven't seen her that much since. I mean, I just miss Brittany so much. She was the best thing that's ever happened to me. I thought she would be like her." He broke off.

I shrugged. "Well, fortunately I've never had a boyfriend that turned out gay…oh wait, there's Blaine."

This put a little smile on his face. I sighed. "There's nothing like loosing someone you love."

"There's no one else though." Artie looked down, "Admit it, no one wants to date the guy in a wheelchair."

"There is someone else though," I said reassuringly.

"Who? Everyone in glee club has a boyfriend or girlfriend. Even though Quinn is single too, knowing how pretty she is she'll find a guy at the grocery store!"

"Is everyone really in a relationship?" I asked in disbelief.

"There's you and Finn, Brittany and Santana, Blaine and Kurt, Mercedes and Sam, and then weirdly enough, Puck and Zizes."

I looked back, and saw things were going somewhat smoothly again. Finn and Noah were telling football stories, Kurt was talking to Mercedes and Lauren, and I'm pretty sure Brittana was making out on my couch.

"You'll find someone, I promise," I said, talking both his hands.

"Thanks, a lot. You know you're much nicer than you used to be." Artie told me.

I smiled, "I get that a lot."

I wheeled him back to where the rest of the group was. Noah stood up, "I think I have to go, it's getting late," I heard everyone else mutter "Yeah," or "Same here." Mercedes said, "I'm out!"

Noah, Finn, and Sam helped Artie get up the basement stairs.

"Great party Rach, Happy birthday Finn!" everyone said as they left the house.

Finn and I watched Santana get into her little sky-blue buggy with Brittany. I saw Sam, Mercedes, and Artie get in Sam's pick-up truck. I also saw Noah hop into Lauren's big ugly van and Blaine get in Kurt's fancy SUV. Before Kurt got in, he called after Finn, "hey, need a ride?"

"Nahh, it's cool, I got my car right here!" Finn replied, pointing to the red wrangler in the driveway.

When the last car drove away, we walked back in my house. We walked upstairs and into my bedroom. Phoebe was sleeping on my bed. I picked her up and carried her out of my room; Finn's allergic to cats.

We climbed onto my bed and cuddled. I was resting my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry your party was a disaster," I said, sad.

"It was great!" Finn lied.

"No it wasn't." I sighed. "Why did Quinn do that? Now everything's messed up." I looked up at him.

"I don't know," he looked at the ceiling. "But I learned something after she kissed me."

"What's that?" I looked at him with big eyes.

"That you're the only girl I'd ever want to be with." He said taking my hand and squeezing it.

I got up and lay right beside him. He had his arm around me and we were looking at each other.

Finn started to lean in to kiss me and I pulled back. "I almost forgot! Your birthday present!" I said smiling.

"I thought we said no birthday presents!" Finn said.

"It barely cost me anything I said, reaching across his body to open up my nightstand drawer. I pulled out the little box, with gold wrapping paper and a little white bow.

"Open it," I said, handing it to him.

He took out the little note attached to it and read it out loud, "Dear Finn, I hope you have the best birthday ever. I love you," He pecked me on the cheek; "I love you too."

He pulled on the sting and lifted the top off the container.

He stared at it for a minute and then looked up at me. "What's this for?"

I took the condom out of the package and explained, "You take it out of the packaging and then roll it on your..." Finn cut me off. "I know what it is….but are you ready?"

I looked down, "I've been thinking about it for a really long time. And I decided that I want you to be my first time," I looked up. "And hopefully my last time too."

Finn smiled his half smile that melts my heart. "I love you so much."

I kissed him. "Are you ready?" I whispered in his ear.

We got off my bed and I ran over to dim the lights. Finn came right up behind me, putting his hands on my waist and breathing on my neck.

I turned around and looked at him. I unbuttoned his shirt and he pulled down my skirt. We ran over to my bed and got on. I had my hand on his thigh, slowly sliding it up his leg.

"Mailman…" Finn moaned loudly. I giggled and quietly answered, "He can't help you now!"

Finn pulled back slightly, "what am I going to tell my parents?"

Lightning lit up the dark room. "Tell them that it was storming, and I got scared. So we watched movies downstairs and both fell asleep on the couch." I turned my head to the side and smiled at him.

"Sounds good," he said, sweeping my hair to the side and kissing my neck. I threw my leg over his body and swiftly climbed on top of him. I had both my hands on his chest and flipped my hair in his face. He lay me on top of him and we kissed passionately. "I love you so much," Finn whispered between kisses.

"same here finn…" I breathed. He rolled me over so he was on top of me. he began to plant small kisses down my body. "Finn…" I moaned.

"what is it babe?" he asked.

"Im really new at this…" I said, nervous.

"I love you rach, I wont do anything to hurt you…"

I looked at him and smiled…. "okay, I trust you."


End file.
